Emily (Canon)
Emily, referred to by some of her friends as Em, is one of the eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Nichole Bloom. Appearance Emily is a young Asian woman with above shoulder-length black hair and dark brown eyes. She has an olive complexion and a small birthmark above her left eyebrow. During the prologue, she wears a low collar dark cerulean-blue racer-styled jacket, covering a plain white t-shirt in addition to a silver necklace. When the group meets up a year later, Emily wears a ribbed, black turtleneck, and a black leather-jacket with fur trim. She wears black jeans and snow-boots with fur trim. Personality Emily is described in game as intelligent, resourceful, and persuasive (convincing). She has a quick tongue and sharp wit, and is known in the group for her withering put-downs. She mentions that she has a 4.0 GPA during an argument with Jessica. During the prologue, Emily is very compliant in the prank against Hannah. She and Mike stand behind Jessica while she argues with Sam about the prank. Emily dreams of being a magazine style editor, has a passion for fashion, and dislikes not getting her way in situations. She is quick to temper, and very disagreeable when another's line of thinking is not her own. Despite her adamant personality, she shows a weak side when in danger and feels the need to be protected and will only protect herself if needed. However, when she is alone she shows courage and independence. She shows a deep remorse for the deaths of Beth and Hannah. In a session with Dr. Hill, he talks about fear of failure, which he claims Emily has. Emily possesses what can be considered a narcissistic attitude. In a discussion with Matt, she invented two rules she praised Matt for following. "1 - Emily is always right. 2 - Nothing else matters because Emily is always right."''Even in the face of being wrong, Emily's pride forces her to verbally lash out and put another down. Matt being at the forefront of those insults. During the game, it is portrayed that she is "never wrong", and "everything is everyone else's fault." Whenever challenged, Emily has a talent for redirecting conversations and digressing in order to get a one up. Possible Deaths * Emily's eyes can be gouged out by a Wendigo. * Emily can fall into a grinding mill while escaping from a Wendigo, causing her legs and lower abdomen to be crushed. * Emily can be shot in the eye by Mike, who fears that her bite will turn her into a Wendigo. * Emily can be burned alive in the lodge if Sam chooses to run for the switch. Killed Victims * Ashley ''(Indirectly caused, Determinant) Relationships Ashley Emily and Ashley are not very close friends, but she will comfort Ashley if Chris died while trying to go back to the lodge. However, their friendship may be severely damaged (drop to zero) if Ashley argues to exile Emily from the basement after the survivors notice that Emily has been bitten. If Emily finds out that the Wendigo bite is harmless, she will respond by initially slapping Ashley, then later pushing Ashley out of the way when the survivors are escaping from the lodge basement during the final Wendigo attack. Beth Washington and Hannah Washington When alive, Hannah wasn't taken very seriously by Emily. She willingly went along with the prank, saying "It was just a prank, Han," while chasing after her. Beth calls Emily, along with Ashley, Jessica, Matt, and Mike, jerks for tormenting Hannah. However, after Hannah and Beth's disappearance, Emily will show remorse for them, especially after discovering Mike was cheating on her with Jess and that the affair started before the prank. When Matt and Emily talk about them at the radio tower, she tells Matt that if she knew about Mike's affair with Jess, she would've helped Sam in finding Hannah to warn her about the prank. Emily starts taking blame on herself after finding clues about Beth and Hannah in the mines. Jessica During the prologue, Jessica and Emily were friends. They both hid under the bed together during the prank and, along with Mike, appear to be the most involved in the prank on Hannah. In the year that has past, Jessica and Emily have developed an antagonistic relationship due to Mike's new relationship with Jessica, especially when Emily found out that Mike was having an affair with Jess after Hannah and Beth's disappearance and blames her the most. Emily and Jessica have an argument about Mike which can be encouraged or diffused by Matt. While talking to Mike, Jessica calls Emily a whore and tells him that she hopes Emily gets eaten by a bear. Matt Emily and Matt began a romantic relationship after her breakup with Mike. However, Matt thinks that Emily was cheating on him with Mike if Ashley lets Matt see them hugging. Furthermore (if Matt is still alive at this point), attempting to rescue her from the toppled radio tower, he can choose to confront her over her ex, and his persistence can get Emily to joke about her having sex with Mike around the same time she got together with Matt. But Emily told Matt she and Mike were trying to make amends when she blamed Mike and Jess for Hannah and Beth's disappearance, because she and Matt were involved with the prank on Hannah before finding out about Mike and Jess's affair, and if she knew about the affair before the prank, she would've helped Sam in finding Hannah to warn her about the prank. Despite this, Matt has the option to risk his own life to save Emily, or jump to his own safety during the radio tower collapse. Though Emily initially uses and manipulates Matt as a rebound in order to get back with Mike, she will call out to him when separated from him, and by the end of the game, if he died while trying to save her, will beat herself up for not doing enough to save him. Mike They are in a relationship at the beginning of the game but broke up during the year between the disappearance of twins Hannah Washington and Beth Washington after Emily found out Mike cheated on her with Jess after the twins disappear, and that the affair started before the prank which made made her regret the prank even more. Emily was known to be trying to make amends with Mike. In a video Chris and Ashley see of themselves tormenting Hannah, Emily calls Mike her man, to which he responds that he's nobody's man. Throughout the ordeal, Emily is grateful to see Mike alive and well. However, if she is bitten and has Mike point a gun at her, in the police interview she will express her disgust for him. Sam Emily doesn't have a very good relationship with Sam, due to her involvement in the prank. However, if Emily was bitten by the Wendigo, Sam protects Emily from having to leave. If Mike does shoot Emily, and Ashley chooses to reveal what she finds in the book, Sam is apologetic and heartbroken. Her relationship with Mike at that point will drop to zero. Trivia * Emily is one of the three characters to have more than one way of death. The other two are Matt and Ashley. ** She has the most diverse deaths out of them, with 4 ways to die. ** She is the only character that can be killed more than one way but can be killed by a Wendigo just only one way. ** Also, she is the only character that can be directly killed by another protagonist (Mike). * Emily has a 4.0 grade point average. * Emily comes from a wealthy background, as she grumbles about burning a 600 dollar shirt and insults Matt for looking at another woman while shopping on Rodeo Drive. * Jessica and Emily's fight has similarities to the "Railing of the Queens" scene from the Nibelungenlied. * Emily's dream job is magazine style editor. * Emily loves fashion and hates not getting her way. * Emily is voted most likely to work on Wall Street. * In ten years, Emily hopes to see herself 'smashing through the glass ceiling.' * Emily's highest traits are curious, brave, and funny. * Emily's lowest traits are charitable, honest, and romantic. * Emily's highest relationship status is with Matt. * Emily's lowest relationship status is with Jessica. * One of her deaths, having her eyes gouged by a Wendigo, is also similar with one of Ashley's death. * She is the first one to encounter The Stranger in the mines directly. * Emily is the only character that does not have playable segment after Chapter 8. * She is the only character that can be killed by another player (Canon.) Category:Canon Category:Females Category:Characters